Only Human
by Kookie Dough
Summary: Human's have feelings, and emotions. Mutants are just gifted humans, who can be hurt in exactly the same ways, whether it be emotional or physical. This story follows one such 'gifted' human, and his painful, abused existence. Chapter 5 has been up loaded
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is just an idea I had while I was on camp. If you have any questions about it, then send me a review. Oh, and I should warn you, this is pretty heavy stuff, and if you like happy, meaningless fluff, then I do not recommend this story.  
  
Only Human  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young woman looked around cautiously, before smoothing out the map that was scrunched up in one hand.  
  
"This is the place" she breathed. A boy, no younger then 7 or 8, poked his pale face out from behind the woman's legs.  
  
"Why are we here, mummy?" He piped up.  
  
"Quiet!" The boy shrank back.  
  
"Mummy has some . . . business to take care of."  
  
"Yes mummy."  
  
The woman walked quickly up to the door, the boy struggling to keep up with her long strides.  
  
Outside the doors, the woman paused, suddenly nervous, then pushed through, the boy close behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
The receptionist looked up to see a pale, nervous looking woman holding a small boy.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, flashing them one of her dazzling smiles.  
  
The woman, if it were possible, became even more nervous, her eyes darting to every corner of the room.  
  
"I .. I have come to .. to test .." She motioned to the boy.  
  
The receptionist grew grim, and her eyes became hard.  
  
"Right this way." She said stiffly.  
  
She led them through to a white, cold room with a collection of scientific, important looking instruments.  
  
"The doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
Fifteen minutes after the receptionist left, a tall man wearing a white lab coat glided in.  
  
"Miss Brooks tells me that you have come here to be tested for the mutant gene." He stated in a flat, even voice.  
  
"Not .. not me, the .. the boy .." She drifted off.  
  
"Well then, young man, why don't you come and sit here and we'll scan you?"  
  
The boy looked up at his mother. She nodded. He shuffled cautiously over to the man, who strapped him up to a chair and spread a patch on his upper arm, attaching a cord. He looked over at the woman who was now shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"You might want to sit, this might take awhile." He said gently. The woman collapsed into a chair.  
  
The man flicked a switch, and watched as the boy slumped, unconscious.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You must .. You have to be wrong!" The woman shouted, panicking.  
  
"Madam, I have tested him twice already. He has the mutant gene."  
  
"What's wrong, mummy?" The boy sounded confused.  
  
The doctor looked up, and his voice became sharp.  
  
"Madam, if you are his mother, then we should test you for the mutant gene as well."  
  
The woman stopped and looked directly at the doctor. She looked terrified. Suddenly, she pointed a quivering finger at the boy.  
  
"He is no son of mine!" She screeched. She backed into the door way, and turned to run, knocking over a pot plant in her hurry. The doctor winced, as he heard the front door slam. He watched through his window as she ran out of the building and dashed down the street.  
  
"Mummy, wait for me!" The doctor turned hardened eyes on the boy, who had started to cry. The doctor watched as he hurried out to the car park, looking franticly for his mother. As it started to rain, the boy fell to his knees. After a couple of minutes, he dragged himself over to a shelter, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
I hate to say it, but I told you this was heavy stuff. Alright, here's the drill. If I get 5 reviews, I do another chapter. If I get another 5 reviews, I do another chapter, and so on and so forth. SO REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, its me again, I'm really glad all you guys likes this. Just to answer some questions;  
  
Telaka: Yes, I'm planning on giving some of the x-men an appearance, but sadly, Gambit and Nightcrawler will not be in this one. Mmmm ... Gambit ... Nightcrawler .... *drools on table* Ok, back to reality. Please don't be disappointed if it takes a couple of chapters for them to appear. Oh, and I'm really sorry it was so short, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like it.  
  
Ice Lynx: Well I'm glad you liked it so much. I'll warn you again though; it gets worse before it gets better.  
  
Brazos: Well, someone has finally asked the question I was dreading. But at the same time I thank you for bringing it up. This person is an original character. An original character with no identity. Heh heh heh . . . . . sorry, but if you want to know more then you need to read on.  
  
Also, thank you ZilentZombie, James L and Silken Shadow for reviewing!  
  
Only Human  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(Five years later)  
  
The bartender looked up, annoyed. That kid had been here for three nights now. Just sitting there, all night until it was time to close, and then he would just sit out side and wait for it to open again. What was even more annoying was the fact that the kid never bought a drink. Then again, he was probably too young to drink, but all the same, the bartender was sick of him. He decided it was time to get rid of him.  
  
He left the space behind the bar and tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy looked up, and the bartender shrank back, stunned. The boy's eyes . . . they were so old looking! Like this boy had seen so much suffering, that he just didn't care any more. He remembered that his father had returned from the Second World War with similar eyes. So full of pain . . .  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked. The bartender shivered. The boy's voice was so hollow, so expressionless . . .  
  
"Er . . . nothing" The bartender retreated back to the bar. This kid seriously needed to be left alone.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, kid" The boy swivelled around in his chair to see a short, burly man with a hat pulled over his face.  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked in that same emotionless, empty voice.  
  
"Shouldn't ya be at home with your ma?" The boy barely blinked.  
  
"I don't have a mother" The man frowned. This boy talked way too advanced for his years.  
  
"How old are ya?"  
  
"14" The man's frown deepened. Maybe, just maybe . . .  
  
"What happened to yer family?"  
  
"My mother abandoned me when I was 9"  
  
"Why?" Now it was the boy's turn to frown. This made him look even older.  
  
"That is no business of yours" This remark made the man laugh.  
  
"Yer right, it ain't" The man leaned closer.  
  
"Was it because yer a mutant?" He whispered. This made the boy stand up, his face twisted with rage.  
  
"Do you know how many people made that claim when they heard that I had been abandoned?!" He whispered back furiously.  
  
"Do you know the pain I went through?! The suffering?! The agony you humans inflict on people you don't understand?!" The boy realised the mistake he had made to late.  
  
"What do ya mean 'you humans'?" The man grinned.  
  
"It was just a figure of speech."  
  
"Sure it was. So what can you do?" The boy looked down, defeated, his expressionless mask back in place.  
  
"I don't know. I was tested positive for the mutant gene when I was 9."  
  
"Same year your mother abandoned you?"  
  
"Same day" The man could hear the unhappiness in the kid's voice. No kid, no matter how old, should have that amount of sorrow locked away.  
  
"Kid . . . . I think I might know someone who can help you." The boy gave a hollow laugh. Not a pleasant laugh, no, this laugh didn't have any happiness in it at all.  
  
"No one can help me now." He croaked, his mouth twitching into a colourless, despairing smile.  
  
"Maybe not, but that won't stop me from tryin'"  
  
* * * *  
  
Logan studied the kid closely. Ever since they had left the bar he'd been silent. As if hoping . . . no, that wasn't right. It was more like he was waiting for something promised to him along time ago. Love? No, defiantly not. Acceptance? Maybe, he didn't know. The professor would, though. Logan sneezed; the kid reeked of sorrow. It was like someone had sprayed him with it. There were some pretty depressed people at the mansion, but compared to this guy, they probably woke up every morning whistling 'I'm walking on sunshine.' Wait a second, what if the professor couldn't help him? Logan frowned as the thought occurred to him. Of course he would! He was telepathic, after all.  
  
"You all right, kid?" The boy didn't answer him.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Hello? Kid?" Ok, maybe not. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.  
  
"What's yer name?" Silence. Logan gave up. The kid obviously wasn't going to answer him. He turned a corner, and there it was. The mansion. Looming over them . . . Logan looked over at the boy to see his reaction. The boy just sat there with his eyes on the road. Logan wasn't even sure he'd seen it yet. Logan cleared his throat.  
  
"There it is" He said, pointing. The boy didn't even acknowledge him. Logan started to get angry then. Opening the glove box, he grabbed a cigar, and thrust it between his teeth. He pulled into the drive way and stopped the car.  
  
"Out" He grunted. The boy looked at him, surprised. Suddenly, he nodded, more to himself then to Logan, and stepped carefully out of the car. He then quietly followed Logan out to the front door. It opened to reveal . . .  
  
"Ah, Logan, forgive me if I wonder why you are back from the bar so early? And who is your friend?" The boy looked up at the word 'friend'.  
  
"I dunno Chuck; I was hopin' you'd tell me" Suddenly, Logan's nose twitched. Was that fear he smelt on the boy?  
  
"Logan, I need you to take him to one of the spare rooms up stairs . . . and hurry!" Xavier said urgently. Logan scooped up the trembling boy and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
The boy looked around the room they had put him in. They had imprisoned him. Not surprising really. He cursed himself for trusting the short man; he should have known that no one would take that much of an interest in him. After all, if his own mother had abandoned him, then there would have to be something wrong with him, something no one could love . . . and he had accepted it. And then the short man had come and put dangerous ideas in his head, which had caused him to hope . . . A single tear slid down his cheek. Suddenly, he shook himself violently. No! Emotion was weakness. He couldn't afford to show any Weakness, not now! If there was one thing that the streets had taught him, it was that in a crisis, you couldn't afford to let emotion cloud your brain.  
  
The boy's thoughts drifted to the man in the wheel chair, and he shivered. The man had tried to probe his mind . . . and how it had hurt him to stand there, helpless, while the man delved into his privet history; his very essence; all the things that made him who he was! He started to shake again. And then the short man had swooped down on him, knowing that he'd be too scared to move. He should have known. But when the man in the wheel chair had uttered that word . . . what was it again? Companion? Peer? Oh yes, friend. The boy sighed. Friend. Oh how he ached for one . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Sigh. Well, hoped you liked it. I'm sorry *sniff* but this is very heavy stuff. *multiple sniffs* Well, review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Dudes, it's me again! Sorry this took so long, but I was kinda put out when I didn't get very many reviews. This is for those who did review; I just want to thank you and answer your questions.  
  
Silken Shadow: Logan is pretty cool, isn't he. *Approaches Logan to hug him* *Logan pops out claws and grows* Uh . . . nice kitty? *more growling* Fine, be that way! To bad Logan only hugs you.  
  
Ice Lynx: *Pats Ice Lynx on back* There, there, Gambit and Kurt will be just fine. *Hands tissue* Why don't you do what I do and pretend everything is ok until you go to bed. Then you can cry all you like! *shrugs* Hey, it works for me.  
  
Pandamonium: Hey! This is MY fan fiction, so I can make all the spelling errors I want! I know you want your 'name' back, but . . . It's mine now! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Um . . . er . . . heh heh, no more sugar for me!  
  
Koryne: Hmm . . . should I answer your question ... NAAA!!!!! You'll just have ta read on! [He is an OC though, so you can't really research him]  
  
Lupine Draconis: You did read my warnings didn't you . . . DIDN'T YOU?!! This is very heavy stuff. Although I did give in and add a tiny bit of comic relief. What?! I was running out of tissues!!  
  
Only Human  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Now if you could just get him to eat something . . . maybe after you could get him to talk a little about himself . . . anything that could help would be appreciated."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Child, you have to understand, I don't ask this lightly of you, but you are roughly his age . . . and . . . well . . . you have a way with people."  
  
"I understand, professor. I'll try my hardest."  
  
"I'm sure you will." The professor sighed.  
  
"Now come, I'll take you to him."  
  
* * * *  
  
The boy looked up. It had been three days. Three, empty, lonely days. He had refused any food or water from anyone, he just couldn't see the point, but he suspected that they had put him on a drip while he was asleep, because he didn't feel any different. He wasn't showing any signs of dehydration either.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, jerking him out of his thoughts, and a girl, holding a tray, slipped inside.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marie." She paused. "I bought you some food."  
  
He looked at her mutely. She started to get edgy. Minutes passed. Marie started to fidget. Finally, she gathered enough courage to break the silence.  
  
"So . . . um . . . . what's . . . your . . . name?" The boy continued to stare at her, then, unexpectedly, he opened his mouth and uttered his first words inside the mansion;  
  
"What's your real name?" The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"I - I beg your pardon?" She spluttered.  
  
"Your real name." He repeated calmly.  
  
Marie thought for a moment. Finally, she answered;  
  
"How did you know? Is that your pow---what you do?" She finished hastily. The boy laughed, and Marie shivered. The sound was so . . . cold.  
  
"You would be surprised what a boy can learn on the streets."  
  
/Keep him talking, kid. This is the most we've had outa' him since he got here/ Marie frowned. The Professor must have transferred Logan's thoughts to her head . . . but why?  
  
/I have my reasons/ Marie smiled.  
  
/I don't doubt that Professor/ She thought, knowing that he would pick it up.  
  
"You should smile more." She jumped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It makes your eyes light up."  
  
"Huh? Uh, I mean . . . um . . ." Marie hated awkward silences. Finally the boy spoke.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your name." She sighed. How was she going to avoid this question?! Then, all at once, she had an idea.  
  
"You didn't answer my question either." The boy stiffened.  
  
"My name is the only thing I own now. I will not share it with others and lose what little I have gained in the last few years of my miserable life."  
  
"I suppose that's a 'no'." The boy didn't answer; all he did was look at her expectantly.  
  
"Well then, if you refuse to give me your name, why should I give you mine?" The boy stared at her. Confident, she continued.  
  
"It's logical, isn't it, I mean, if you won't give me your name for what ever reason, then why should I give you mine? But of course, if you really, badly wanted my name, then you'd have to . . . . . ." She trailed off, sneaking a peak at the boy. Yes! Her mindless rambling had worked!  
  
"Well, I have to go. If you change your mind about the whole name thing, just . . . yell," She motioned at the surveillance camera that had just been installed. "And they will hear you."  
  
And with that she walked out of the room, leaving the tray of food for him to pick at, and ran right into Logan, who had been waiting outside for her.  
  
"Good job kid. That's the most we've got out of him all week."  
  
"So you told me." She paused.  
  
"About his powers . . ." Logan frowned.  
  
"We don't know what they are yet."  
  
"But . . . he knew I was lying about my name!"  
  
"The kid told ya himself, he learnt how ta do it off the streets. It ain't that hard; he read yer face. Was pretty good at it too." He smirked.  
  
"Not that it was very hard. Kid, ya need ta learn how ta lie. Ask half pint**, she'll teach ya." Marie looked outraged.  
  
"Logan!" She swung a punch at him, which he ducked easily.  
  
"By tha looks of it, we're gonna havta step up yer training too. Yer aims off."  
  
"Na, I'm just saving my strength for the Danger room session tomorrow, I'll pound you then." And with that, she stalked off in mock anger. Logan smiled. Not only did she smell . . . happy . . . but he could also detect another scent . . . one that he felt was directed at a certain, nameless, someone in the next room. His smile broadened.  
  
And who didn't believe in love at first sight?  
  
* * * *  
  
So folks, what did ya think? Sorry it was so short, but I have heaps of end of term exams and assessments to study for. But I promise that the next one will be longer! If you have any questions about the story, Review and I will answer them when I post the next chapter. If you don't have any questions, review and tell me what you think, and I will mention you in the next chapter!  
  
~velvetine*rose~  
  
**Half pint is what Logan calls Kitty, for those of you who aren't as 'learned' as I. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there pplz! Did ya miss me? What? You didn't? Well I'm glad ta see you too, ya meanies! Ok, question time!  
  
Sue Penkivech: Ok, I am going to get this straight with you while I still have some control; Marie is not Rogue. Rogue belongs to Remy. TO REMY! YOU HEAR?!! Oh yeah, the main idea WAS to get the curiosity with the kid, so you were right. And this is not an evo fic, another reason why Marie couldn't possibly be rogue.  
  
Silken Shadow: *calls* WAIT! YOU FORGOT TO TAKE LOGAN WITH YOU!! *Looks over at Logan* Uh . . . nice kitty? *Logan growls and takes out claws* um . . . uh . . . well would you look at the time! Got to go! My . . . 'fans' . . . wait . . . *walks away from growling Logan while constantly looking over shoulder*  
  
Lupine Draconis: Whoa, man! You really need to lay off those caffeine drinks!! Lol!  
  
Ice Lynx: MARIE IS NOT ROGUE!! She doesn't have the accent! Yeah, the accent!!! Besides, I made it apparent that Marie wasn't her real name. [I just like the name Marie] And also, in the evo series and the comics, it never calls her any thing more then Rogue, it was just the movie, which was very misleading. Ha, don't worry; I'm breaking down from lack of kurtyness and gambitness too, which is kinda sad, because it's my story!!  
  
Oh and pplz, ~this means thought speech~ Only Human  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh crap, I am so late!!" Marie sprinted down the hall way, dodging some other students. It had been three week since that faithful day, when she had met the nameless kid. Three weeks of constant coaxing, frustration and depression (on the boy's part) and the most annoying part was that she still hadn't gotten him to give her a name. No matter what she offered, all he did was mutter about the right time. But of course, something as small as a name couldn't stop Marie from spending time with the boy. If things got too complicated, then she would just name him herself.  
  
Marie smiled, thinking about what his reaction would be like if she did, but then remembered again that she was very late for her daily appointment with the professor.  
  
~never mind child, as long as you're sorry~ Marie's smile broadened as she reached the end of the hall way and opened the door, sliding inside. At least the professor was in a good mood.  
  
"Now, today I think that we should try and coax him out side" Professor Xavier started as she sat down. "The fresh air will do him good, and I think that I am accurate when I say that his social life would be much better off."  
  
"I'm fine thank you Professor, and yourself?" Marie clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud! The professor just did that to you. I mean, what was the point of thinking something when he would just hear it anyway?  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry professor"  
  
"No, I am sorry, child. I fear that I am rather hasty today" Once again, Marie thanked God that the Professor was in a good mood.  
  
"Now, go downstairs and find Hank, he has a special package for you"  
  
"Um . . . professor? Before I go, where exactly am I taking him? The boy . . . I mean" The professor looked at her, smiling slightly. If she didn't know better, she could have called it a smirk.  
  
"I would like to see if the boy can swim"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The boy was very angry. She was late. Again. The only thing that kept him alive in this god forsaken place was her, and what was even more annoying was the fact that he didn't know why. Something about her bubbly laugh and the way her hair bounced behind her when she entered a room . . . . No! Snap out of it! She is one of them. If it was under different circumstances though . . . his thoughts drifted.  
  
Somehow, the short man knew. He could see it in the man's face whenever he came to collect the girl. This, above all else, annoyed the boy to no end. How did he know! The boy knew that the man wasn't telepathic, and the boy knew that it was impossible for anyone to read his face [six years on the streets does that to a boy] so how did the guy do it?! The door jolted open and the boy jumped, startled.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late!" Marie strode in, clutching a water proof bag. The boy eyed it suspiciously. She pretended not to notice.  
  
"The professor asked me to go down and collect these" she shook the bag "before I came up to you"  
  
"What is in the bag?"  
  
"Very well thank-you, and your self?" Hey, she couldn't resist! It had worked so well on the professor.  
  
"You haven't answered me yet" Or not.  
  
"Well, the professor said that we should go for a . . . 'dip' "  
  
"A dip"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"With water"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"And you think that I will play along because . . ."  
  
"I'm going"  
  
"And . . ." Oh dear, this wasn't going very well. It was time to bring out the big guns!  
  
"Well, I'd much rather go to the pool then stay here with you" It was harsh, but this was a crises!  
  
"Why should I care? It's all the same to me"  
  
"Just think about the long, lonely hours you'd spend here, while I'm having water enhanced fun, splashing my way around a pool" This just had to work!  
  
"Not interested" Oh crap! The professor wasn't going to like this! Wait a second . . . The professor!  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want to have to drag the professor down here to help, now, would I?"  
  
"I'm sure the professor wouldn't want to waste his time on me"  
  
"You'd be surprised" There was no expression in the boys face, but Marie knew that she'd hit a nerve.  
  
"You'll be there"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And no one else will be at this pool?"  
  
"Only Logan" Adult supervision, people!  
  
"Well . . . I suppose, since I have nothing else to do . . ."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Well, yes" Marie had to restrain herself from punching the air in triumph.  
  
"Ok, you put these on" She reached into the bag and handed him a pair of board-shorts and a very big T-shirt "And I'll go and get changed in my room" He looked gingerly at the cameras and she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I got them to turn the cameras off" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't believe me? Here, we'll cover them" She grabbed the rug and ripped it into strips, tying them around the camera. She stepped back to admire her handy work.  
  
"There. Now be ready in about five minutes, and I'll come and knock on the door like this" She demonstrated.  
  
"Ok? Good. See ya in five minutes!" And with that she bounced down the hall.  
  
The boy started to dress. Despite the warmth he still felt from her visit, he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong with this innocent trip . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I know that you are extremely pissed at a certain someone, *cough*me*cough*, so I will get straight to the story instead of my usual author notes.  
  
Only Human, Chapter 5  
  
He took one look at the Menacing, blue depths, and started to walk away. There was no way he was swimming in that! He could vaguely remember a beautiful, blond woman laughing and clapping while he was in the water, but that was along time ago, he didn't even remember who she was, although he did suspect that it was his mother.  
  
Suddenly, someone put their hands on his shoulders and steered him forcefully back to the pool. He didn't know who it was, but then;  
  
"Come on, we have to get your scuba gear fitted." Marie spun him to face her and, as if to catch him off guard, she asked suddenly;  
  
"What's your name?" But he just shook his head. She sighed.  
  
"Fine, be that way. Now, about this scuba gear I think we should start putting it on . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marie had to fight hard not to laugh. He looked so hilarious! The boy looked over in her direction, and for a moment, she thought she see the ghost of an emotion flit across his face. Was that anger she saw, clouding his eyes?  
  
He shook himself and Marie smiled. At least they knew that he was still capable of human emotions, even if he tried hard to hide it.  
  
"Ah thought Scott said that know one was out here." Marie stiffened. It was that girl. The mysterious X-Woman nobody talked about. The majority of the mansion didn't know very much about her, and those who did, obviously kept it to themselves. Nobody even knew her real name.  
  
She had a 'killer body' as some of the more male residents had put it, and was in her early twenty's, with long, wavy brown hair, and emerald green eyes that seemed to burn with an unquenchable fire. But by far the most strange, and some what seductive feature this woman had to offer, was the white streak that ran straight through her hair. You could tell, just by looking at it that it was natural and not dye, as some of the other girls would have liked to believe. Marie was burning to know how she had gotten it, but she didn't dare ask. To tell you the truth, Marie was some what scared of the mysterious lady, because there was no telling what would happen when she was around. However, the boy standing next to her had a very different reaction.  
  
The reaction wasn't love or lust, as some people would expect. The first, and strongest feeling he had towards this beautiful stranger was the eerie sense of Dejavu. She reminded him of something nagging at the back of his brain, someone he new quite well, but couldn't quite remember who . . . then the answer hit him; She reminded him of himself!  
  
Her face, under that gorgeous mask, was hard, and the way her full lips curved down at the edges suggested that she had been given more than her fair share of hardship. Then, his *senses, so finely tuned from years on the streets, were overwhelmed, screaming to him. He fought the urge to run, as he identified the aurora of destruction floating in the air. This woman was dangerous.  
  
Suddenly the woman's head snapped up, and she turned on her heel to run swiftly down to the mansion, where she opened the door, and slipped inside*. All this happened in a matter of seconds, and Marie had to blink a few times for her brain to register what had just happened.  
  
"Umm . . . that was Rogue." The boy raised an eye brow and she shrugged.  
  
"Just thought you might want to know" Her eyes fell on the scuba gear he was still tangled in, and she giggled.  
  
"Here, let me help with that. That tube goes there, and that strap needs to be tightened . . ." she quickly re-adjusted the gear he had found so difficult, before slipping a pair of florescent pink goggles over his head.  
  
Once again, he raised an eyebrow, and Marie sighed impatiently.  
  
"Do that again and I'll shave your eyebrows off." She said lightly. The eyebrow travelled even higher, until it was in danger of disappearing into his hair.  
  
"Look, it was the only pair left!" She said, refiring to the goggles. He shrugged.  
  
"Ok, now just take a deep breath." She thrust the tube that would supply his oxygen into his mouth, and before he knew what was happening, she had pushed him over the edge of the pool, and he hurtled into the depths of that cold, black water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now you might think, well, what harm could it do? It would only be a few metres deep! Well, I'm here to tell you that you are very wrong. This was no ordinary pool. This pool was designed and built for the residents of the mansion, many of whom were some what more . . . dependent on the marine environment that was the pool, if you catch my drift.  
  
So, therefore, the pool would have to be a little deeper then a normal pool. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say a little? Well I meant A LOT deeper. This pool was about 10/20 metres deep, AT THE LEAST. So it was, naturally the best place possible to go scuba diving. It was also the most dangerous. This was exactly why Logan was sitting at the other side of the pool, watching and listening.  
  
So imagine, for a minute, that you were the poor boy, who, I might add, could hardly remember how to swim, and you had been pushed into this pool's terrifying depths, how would you feel? Well, he was terrified. He sank like a stone, but then he realised something. He was actually enjoying himself. There was something about the cool water on his cheeks, and the mass above gently bearing down on him that was . . . soothing. He let out the breath he was holding and then, he realised something else, some thing terrifying. HE COULDN'T BREATH!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marie watched as her 'friend', if you would call him that, started to sink. About halve way down, he started to jerk. At first, she thought it was just the water warping his dark form, but soon, there was no mistake. He was drowning!!!!  
  
"Logan!" She screamed, but he was already up, and running, having smelt Marie's fear. He dived into the pool, and she started to scream louder. Soon, a number of other people were all running from the mansion, to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Logan started to swim towards the now rapidly sinking boy. He tore off the boy's heavy equipment, and started to make for the surface, clutching the boy to his chest.  
  
As Logan broke the surface, strong arms lifted the boy from his grasp.  
  
"Oh my god, he's not breathing!"  
  
"I'm telling you, I made sure that the tank was full!" Marie sobbed into a very stricken blue, fuzzy man's jacket, as he tried to comfort her*.  
  
And as a huge hairy blue man, who strongly resembled a very feline bear, whisked the boy away, that boy was dimly aware of an old emotion, that he had thought he would never feel again when he had come to this place. That emotion . . . that terrible, disgusting emotion . . . was the sense of bitter, overwhelming . . .  
  
Betrayal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Well, pplz, this IS a tragedy after all. Just to keep the questions at bay, here is what the asterixis mean, in order:  
  
* This is NOT his 'power'; he just picked it up off the streets. Hey, you would have it to, if drunks were always throwing beer bottles at you and Psycho's were going to murder you because they thought you were inside their head talking to them, etc, etc.  
  
* I'm planning on doing a mini series that branch off this one about Rogue and Remy's relationship at that time. Think it's a good idea? Review and tell me!! (If I decide to do it, you will find out what Rogue was running to)  
  
*I COULD'T HELP IT!!! IT WAS THE COOKIES' FAULT! THE COOKIES I TELL YOU!!!! Oh, fine, so I have hardly any will power! Big deal! I had to put in night crawler, he's my favourite character!!!!! *goes all funny and weird* see if you can spot him! *girlish giggle* Plus, Kurt is not Marie's boyfriend or anything, he just happened to be there, and because of his sweet nature, he decided to comfort the poor girl. After all, who wouldn't?!  
  
Read and Review Pplz!!!! Also, please read my best friend, Panda-Monium's story, because I know the entire story line to it and I recon it rocks, man!!!!!  
  
Keep readen' (and writin')  
  
~Kookie Dough~ {Known to most of you as velvetine rose} 


End file.
